mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Fuzzy
Fuzzies (Japanese: チョロボン Chorobon) are odd, parasitic enemies that debuted in Super Mario World and have most recently appeared in Super Mario Odyssey. Description Fuzzies are small, limbless creatures covered in shaggy fuzz, typically black but they can appear in many different colors. Their only other major features are a large mouth with four flat, crooked teeth and a pair of wild, bugged-out eyes. Having no legs they simply hop from place to place, making a soft "boing" sound with each jump. If they spot Mario, they will immediately race towards him to attack, jumping on his head to suck away precious life energy and filling their own in turn. This parasitic attack makes Fuzzies especially difficult to defeat if the player's unprepared. Appearances ''Super Mario World'' In Super Mario World, Fuzzies are found in forest levels and are a threat to Mario because they move along the wire in which platforms also travel. Fuzzies could only be defeated with invincibility, Koopa Shells, or fireballs, but are hard to hit nonetheless. ''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' Although completely different than the typical appearance of Fuzzies in most other Mario games, with them being all white, poofy, almost cotton ball like in appearance, having tiny black slits for eyes, and no discernable mouths, as opposed to the wild, spiky, and usually black, big white and black eyed, and giant mouth appearing Fuzzies that are generally seen in other Mario games, they are possibly either a juvenile form of Fuzzy or a different subspecies of Fuzzy altogether than the main continuity version of Fuzzy. The Nintendo Game Boy Advance port of the game called Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3, also has these creatures, as do any other rereleases of this game. Strangely enough, this is the only time that this particular type of Fuzzy appears in a Yoshi's Island series game, or any Mario game period for that matter. ''Paper Mario'' Fuzzies aren't seen again until Paper Mario, where they have gained the ability to sap health to replenish their own. Black Fuzzies are the basic types, encountered in Chapter 1. They were responsible for mischief in Koopa Village, and eventually fled once they were pummeled by Mario. Paper Mario also introduces two new types of Fuzzies: Forest Fuzzies, green in color, native to Forever Forest, and Jungle Fuzzies, yellow in color, native to Yoshi's Island's beach and Jade Jungle. A character named Fuzzipede might be related to Fuzzies, as he moves, looks, and attacks similarly. ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' Fuzzies make minor appearances in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga as projectiles launched by an enemy called Fuzzbush, which suggests a mutual relation between the two creatures. ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' Fuzzies reappear in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, again as enemies in the beginning of the game. This time, they are led by a Gold Fuzzy, who ironically lacks the ability to sap health like his minions. They aid him in fighting against Mario as he tries to retrieve the Moon Stone from them in Shhwonk Fortress. After they are defeated, they flee, like they did in Paper Mario, along with their leader. This game introduced new types of Fuzzies along with Gold: Green Fuzzies, Forest Fuzzy-like Fuzzies that are simply stronger variants of regular Fuzzies, and Flower Fuzzies, pink in color, which sap Mario's FP rather than his HP. ''Super Paper Mario'' Fuzzies make another appearance in the Paper Mario series games in Super Paper Mario. Here, they attack the way they do in the previous games, and are found only in Planet Bolube Like all other enemies in this game, they have pitch-black counterparts, called Dark Fuzzies, that are stronger and appear in Flopside's Pit of 100 Trials. ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' Fuzzies appear in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, returning to their behavior from Super Mario World. This time, they are known to travel in groups, and are overall difficult to evade. ''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' Super Mario Galaxy 2 marks the Fuzzies' first 3D platformer appearance. They act generally the same way they do in Super Mario World and New Super Mario Bros. Wii, except they only appear on side-scrolling levels. ''Super Mario 3D Land'' Fuzzies appear in Super Mario 3D Land. They usually move back and forth or in squares or rectangles and can only be defeated with Invincibility. ''Paper Mario: Sticker Star'' Fuzzies only appear in the level Whiteout Valley in Paper Mario: Sticker Star. Mario must jump the ski-lift in order to knock them off. If Mario doesn't knock them off in time, then the Fuzzies will battle him. In battle, they only attack Mario by hopping at him and don't suck HP. They have a HP count of six. ''Mario Party: Island Tour'' Fuzzies make their first major appearance in Mario Party: Island Tour, where they appear in the mini-game Buzz a Fuzzy. trivia *fuzzy's mouth look like pete from disney. Navigation }}de:Fuzzy it:Stordino fr:Fuzzy es:Fuzzy ja:チョロボン nl:Fuzzy da:Fuzzy no:Fuzzy Category:Fuzzies Category:Bosses in Paper Mario Category:Enemies in Super Paper Mario Category:Enemies in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Enemies Category:Super Mario World Enemies Category:Enemies in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Category:Enemies in Super Mario 3D Land Category:Enemies in Paper Mario: Sticker Star Category:Mario Party: Island Tour Characters Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Enemies in Paper Mario: Color Splash Category:Enemies in Super Mario Odyssey Category:Characters